The Royal Family of the Underworld
' The Demon Queen' and her three Princes are the main antagonists of the game Demon Returns, the game Super Demon Returns and the first serie's Police Jesus. You'll face one of them at the end of every fourth stage. Dodge their fireballs and collide into them while riding enemies to beat them! You can also use Super Spin Claw attacks to harm them directly and dispel his fireballs! Members What are demons The Demon Queen She is the queen of Hades World, which was obviously human before, but when she touched a magic stick, she turned her into a demon, she can cast Fireballs that are touched by the Human Prince who is beating her daughter, the Human Princess, turns into a Demon and kidnaps the Princess, so that the poor Prince returns to become human. Her 3 princes are three of his fourth children who were converted into demons, when the queen used their magic to turn them into demons, are the brothers of the human prince and the human princess, who is the only daughter who had the queen. The Demon King nothing is known about this family member, he was possibly the father of the 5 children of his wife, the queen, he was the queen's husband, he never saw himself, most likely there was a game before the Demon Returns for Gamecom , that was Arcade, where the demon had to save the princess from the demon king, very appeared to Donkey Kong but with the game mechanics of the Gamecom as a system of vitality to the player, riding on the enemies generated by the king and by Finally the reliable common and golden apples to fill the vitality system of the player, with a golden apple fills up a lot. the Arcade game is called '' Demon King ''. What are humans (but only one was turned into a Demon to save the princess and after that become a human) Demon Prince/Human Prince It is the prince that each game in his saga was turned into a demon, his goals are to save the princess, after that break the curse of the queen to become a human again. Princess the only daughter that had the queen Demon in his family, she is kidnapped in each game of Demon Returns, the queen always kidnaps her to turn her into a demon like her. New members that cause many problems in Mathtropolis and The Old West Arch Villain he is a villain with a body with arch form, his caused problems are, all the circles of the city of Mathtropolis makes it a arch. Triangle Villain a villain who loves triangles, who is a pig of the farm, his problems are caused, all that is not triangular in the city of Mathtropolis makes it a triangle. Flat Woman she is a flat woman, she is flat than Nothing, she causes trouble like, all that is not flat in the city of Mathtropolis makes him flat. Jack The Bad is a bandit who tickles the old west, this weapon with a pen that appears number 6, is very bad. Category:Villains Category:Thieves Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Females